A technology platform based on optical binary encoding and randomly assembled arrays will be developed for application in single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping. The applicants state that the platform will provide a robust, high-throughput, and user-defined means of creating high-density arrays. The technology uses randomly-ordered, self-assembled arrays of beads on etched optical fiber bundles. The arrays have ten-fold more elements per unit area than the most densely packed, currently-available arrays. The specific aims of Phase I relate to developing the fundamentals of the binary encoding method, using semiconductor nanocrystals to create fluorescent barcodes on beads. In Phase II, the encoding strategy will be used to create an SNP genotyping instrument capable of 3,000,000 genotypes per assay cycle. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE